


By My Side

by Walker_August



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Cutesy, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, Supportive Henry, True Love, actor reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walker_August/pseuds/Walker_August
Summary: Henry Cavill x reader, Henry supports his actress girlfriend through a tough spot in their press tour





	By My Side

“So how bad do you think this one’s going to be?” you ask Henry, attempting to sound light-hearted, as you finish the final touches of your make-up and try to psych yourself up for another press appearance.

Of course Henry sees right through your façade, like he always has. Your ever attentive and perceptive long-term boyfriend, by now he knows you better than you know yourself so it’s impossible to hide anything from him. Setting down the blue-grey suit jacket he had been about to put on he quickly comes over to where you stand in front of the large mirror in the small, bland hotel room turned dressing room. Henry looks at you with those kind blue eyes, sighing audibly before taking your hand in his. His skin is smooth and warm and, like you always do, you find comfort in the contact that you’ve never felt with anyone else.

He’s so good for you.

When you’d been cast opposite him in your first feature film you’d both expected some backlash from a small contingency of the public and his fan base. It was ridiculous to you, but they thought you’d been handed the role over more suitable actors because of your relationship - suggesting you were sleeping your way to the top. You’d been told to expect as much, but that was all you thought you’d have to worry about. You’d never expected the press and media to be unkind to you – a much-needed fresh face in Hollywood – but neither had anyone else, so you weren’t prepared for it at all. So when the press picked up on the ‘controversy’ over your casting and caught you totally off-guard with it that was almost all anyone chose to talk about. Now every moment of promotion for the new film caused you more anxiety than you’d ever admit, even to him. 

The fact that Henry, usually so patient and unaffected, is close to breaking point too is what concerns you most though. You don’t have a status or name for yourself in the industry yet, which means there are no expectations hanging over your head. Henry is completely the opposite, and the success of this film rests almost entirely on his shoulders, he can’t snap and expect it not to affect his reputation. The fact that you might end up being responsible for that fills you with an unspoken guilt, and you can only pray it never comes to that.

“Take a day off, love. We can say you’re ill and you can have a rest” he says to you now, “I know how hard these things can be without the extra stress, and I’m worried about you” he fixes a flyaway hair at the back of your head while he talks softly.

“I…I can’t Henry, I need to prove that I deserve to be here or I’m going to be known for this for the rest of my career” you sigh, wrapping your arms around his waist and resting your head on his chest, so he can’t see that sad expression on your face. “You know me, I don’t give up that easily” you add, voice muffled.

He lets out a small laugh at this, agreeing.

“You’re right, I should definitely know better than to try and talk you out of something you’ve put your mind to” he kisses the top of your head lightly, before you move away slightly to look up at him with a genuine smile. 

“At least you managed to distract everyone a bit with this” you say with a smirk, smoothing down the short hairs of his freshly trimmed moustache, which he’d recently grown back for his next role.

“It certainly took everybody off guard, didn’t it?” he chuckles, turning back towards the mirror to contemplate his returned facial hair. He’s never been entirely sure about it, not before or now, but you tell him every single day just how dashing he looks with it, and how much you like it.

“But seriously…” he continues, returning to the subject at hand, holding your gaze as he talks, “I know you don’t need me to say this, but I’m going to; You do deserve to be here, and you don’t need to prove your worth to anyone at all. And regardless of that, when this film comes out and everyone out there see’s just how incomparably talented, magnificent, you are they’ll eat their words and be begging you for more. You deserve every good thing that’s going to come to you after this ridiculous circus, and I can’t wait to bask in the glow of it with you. You are remarkable and if anyone can get through this and come out shining, it’s you. I mean it, you’re the best person I know”.

The way he’s looking at you, like he’s never been more in love in his life, that’s what will keep you going through this. He believes in you.

You blink away the forming tears, and rest your hands on his shoulders to pull him down for a kiss, which he gives freely. His soft lips meeting yours tender and slow, with the slight added tickle of his facial hair, you wish it could go on forever.

“I love you, Henry” you breathe out, still so close to him that he can feel the words, feel how much you mean it.

And you do. He has been incredible to you, over the years you’ve known each other and been together. Working with him on your first big film project made you feel like the luckiest woman in the world every single day, and part of you thinks no other job will live up to the fun and happiness you’ve felt on this one. Henry is smitten with you, you know that undoubtedly, but somehow things have only been better since you’ve worked together. Truth be told, all the crap you’ve received from everyone else since promotion started has been absolutely worth it – even if it doesn’t feel like it right now.

“I love you too. You’re my hero” he replies, stealing one more kiss before putting on his jacket and holding out his arm for you. 

“Ready?”

You nod and link your arm in his, feeling like you can face anything as long as this faultless, miracle of a man is by your side.


End file.
